Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/Season 1
Category:Seasons Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is an American science fiction television series and the fourth program in the entire Star Trek franchise (including the 1974 Star Trek animated series). It is the second show in the series to take place in the 24th century. The show was created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller and aired for seven seasons in in syndication from 1993 to 1999. Season one of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aired from January 3rd, 1993 to June 20th, 1993, totaling twenty episodes. The series stars Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko, Rene Auberjonois as Chief Constable Odo, Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir, Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko, Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien, Armin Shimerman as Quark and Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys. Recurring guest stars in season one include Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Max Grodénchik as Rom, Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien and Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien. And let's not forget, the omnipresent, but ever-silent Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Rick Berman - Executive producer * Michael Piller - Executive producer * Peter Lauritson - Producer * Peter Allan Fields - Co-producer * Ira Steven Behr - Supervising producer * David Livingston - Supervising producer * Steve Oster - Associate producer Directors * Cliff Bole * David Carson * David Livingston * James L. Conway * Kurt Michael Bensmiller * Les Landau * Paul Lynch * Robert Legato * Winrich Kolbe Writers * D.C. Fontana * David Livingston * Don Carlos Dunaway * Evan Carlos Somers * Frederick Rappaport * Hannah Louise Shearer * Gerald Sanford * Hilary Bader * Ira Steven Behr * Jeanne Carrigan-Fauci * Jill Donner * Jim Trombetta * Joe Menosky * Katharyn Powers * Kurt Michael Bensmiller * Lisa Rich * Michael McGreevey * Michael Piller * Morgan Gendel * Naran Shankar * Nell McCue Crawford * Peter Allan Fields * Richard Danus * Rick Berman * Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Sally Caves * Sam Rolfe * William L. Crawford Notes & Trivia * Season one is the shortest season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine comprising only 19 episodes. The other seasons of the show vary between 25-26 episodes. * The premiere episode, "Emissary" is a two-hour pilot special. * Peter Allan Fields became a co-producer on the series beginning with episode 1x02, "Past Prologue". Home video * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 1 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 2 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 3 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 4 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 5 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 6 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 7 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 8 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 9 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 10 (VHS) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Complete Series (DVD) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Complete First Season (DVD) See also External Links ---- Category:Hilary Bader